A new Home
by animeangel82
Summary: Noshi believes she is the last saiyajin. She wants to defeat Freeza for her race. When she is found, battered on Earth by Prince Vegeta, her Prince, what will she do? Not a romance!
1. Default Chapter

ok my new story.   
  
Summary: Me, the last saiyajin. There's no more just me. And Im a soldier for Freeza. He destroyed my race. I want to avvenge them. But I cant in this condition. Who's that? It looks like Prince Vegeta. No, I must be seeing things......I am the last saiyajin, or am I?  
  
  
  
I frantically ran down the street, rain sloshing under my feet. Heavy gasps escaped my mouth. My vision was blurred, and cuts and bruises covered my body.   
Where am I going to go?  
  
I slipped and fell in a puddle of mud. I was scared. I wanted to cry.   
  
NO! Saiyajins dont cry!   
  
I picked myself up and took to the air. I was really weak. It took all my strength to keep from falling.   
  
  
Freeza. You did this to me. You bastard. This is your fault.   
  
When I was young, I was taken from my home, Vejita-sei, and became part of Freeza's army. I was a strong warrior, trained by Freeza himself. He gave me no privleges because I was a girl, and trained me just as he would a man. Every day I would go to my room, broken and battered. I never went a single day without bruises covering my body. I was one of his strongest soldiers. But then the day came, when I came to hate him. The day he destroyed my home planet. I made it my responsibility to make sure I avendged my race. I was a full-bred saiyajin with twice the pride. But my pride got the best of me, and when Freeza stepped out, I made my escape. I wanted to go somewhere I could train to beat him without him noticing. He found me though, and beat me. I was almost to the point of losing conciousness, but managed to escape.   
Slowly I decended back to the ground. I didnt have much strength left. My vision blurred as I walked. I had no idea where I was. Rain poured all around me. I just kept walking, not knowing where I was or where I was going.   
  
I hope Freeza wont find me here.   
  
Finally, my body gave out. I couldnt take the pain anymore. As the ground rushed up to meet me, the last thing I saw was a building that said Capsule Coorporation. The rain beat down on my battered body. My tail, curled around my arm.   
To Be Continued 


	2. The girl

ok chp. 2  
Thanks 2:  
  
Pheonix  
  
vegeta  
  
4 reviewing!!!! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, Im going to the store. Dont break the gravity machine while Im gone!", Bulma said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She stopped on the doorstep to admire the sunshine and breathe in the fresh air. She hummed to herself and shut the door behind her and turned toward her yard. She let out a gasp at the gruesome sight in front of her. There, in the street, was a young girl laying in a pool of blood. Her body was beaten and cut, with bruises strewn all about her body. She wore a red shirt that appeared to be too big for her, black shorts, and sgort black boots. Her breath came out in heavy gasps, and her face was flushed with fever.   
Bulma clutched her purse to her, and whimpered. Her face was a bluish color. Her whimpers increased in sound, until finally, she screamed.   
  
"Woman! Why the hell are you screaming!", Vegeta said, as he rounded the corner, hands covering his ears. She pointed a shaking finger to the girl in the street. Vegeta walked over to the girl and examined her. "Its just some girl."  
  
"VEGETA! I WALK OUTSIDE AND THERES A BEATEN GIRL IN THE STREET! DOES SOMETHING SEEM WRONGWITH THAT?", Bulma yelled, normal color returning to her face.   
  
"Leave her here.", Bulma looked shocked, but quickly turned angry. She marched up to him.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE A HURT PERSON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!", she yelled at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...umm....well you just cant. Bring her inside, I'll help her.", she said, turning to the house. Vegeta scooped the girl up, and followed her. He stopped when something fluffy touched his arm. He looked down to see her tail. HER TAIL! But that would mean.....  
Vegeta quickened his pace and followed Bulma to the medical wing.   
  
"Set her here.", she said as she pointed to an examining table. Vegeta set here down and looked toward Bulma.  
  
"Make sure this girl is all right. She's a saiyajin.", he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"She's a saiyajin?"  
  
Late that night, Bulma finished treating the girl. All her cuts were bandaged, and her fever had gone down. Now, she lay in a bed, breathing normally.  
  
"Phew, you got beaten pretty bad kid.", Bulma said as she wiped her face with a cloth. "But why would anyone beat you that bad? What could you have done to deserve that?", she said as she stood in the doorway. She cut the lights off, and went to her room.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke up and, walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She passed the medical wing on her way, and poked her head in to check on the girl. She didnt see what she expected to. The girl was shivering and was covered in goosebumps, and whimpering like a scared rabbit.   
Bulma didnt know what to do. If she didnt know what was wrong she couldnt do anything. So she decided to consult an expert, Vegeta. She ran down into the kitchen, and out the back door. Then she walked up and pounded on the dorr of the gravity machine.  
  
"Vegeta! Get out here now! Its important!", she yelled.  
  
"Woman! What do you want! I was training!", he yelled, annoyed, as he stomped out.  
  
"Vegeta....what do you do if a saiyajin is shivering?", she asked, innocentely.  
  
"Give them another saiyajins ki.....why?", he said as he eyes her suspiciously.  
  
"Well...could you come here?", she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room.   
  
"Well what do you want woman?", he said when he got there.  
  
"I want you to give your ki to the girl."  
  
He eyes her suspicously, and walked to the girl. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. A golden aura surrounded him, and flowed through him to her. He stepped back. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes and blinked. She turned her head to face Vegeta.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?"  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: R/R R/R R/R/ R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Saiyajin

Saiyajin  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him, was it really him? Is he really standing here before me? I sat up, quickly, tossing the blankets into a heap, and I got down on the floor, and bowed. I was in the midst of my prince.   
  
"What the-?", the blue haird woman said.  
  
"Well, it seems someone appreciates me.", he said with sarcasm. He continued, "State your name and order."  
  
"My name is Noshi. Daughter of the first class royal guard of the royal family.", I said, on my knees.  
  
"You may stand.", he said. This was a very great honor. It meant the prince respected me as a saiyajin. "You are one of three fullblooded saiyajins left. Actually, two, because that baka Kakkarott has lost all his saiyajin pride. You and I are the only saiyajins left.", he said. He walked up to me, and used his two fingers to lift my face. "You haven't lost your pride, I see, and you know how to fight.", he was eyeing my scars.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Well then , Noshi, you will come with me, and show me your skills, and I will teach you.", he said, with the same smirk.  
  
"Oh! Prince Vegeta, that would be a true honor!", I was incredibly excited. I was going to be trained be the prince!   
  
"HEY! Why do you call her by her name and Im just woman?! Hmm?", the woman but in.  
  
"Because, this girl is saiyajin, and is respectful, unlike some wemon I know.", he said, with an amused smirk. She balled her fists, angry, and stomped out of the room. "I'll meet you in the gravity room.", he said and walked out. I needed some proper clothes. I walked down the hall, to the blue haired woman's room, where she was muttering things to herself.   
  
"Umm....Miss? I need some clothes.", I said, all I had were these night clothes.   
  
"Oh! You can call me Bulma! Well, let's see.", she said, and walked over to her closet, and began pulling out clothes. One after another, they came, all dresses.  
  
"Umm. Miss Bulma, I need something I can fight in.", I said.  
  
"Oh! Yes! That's right!", she said, smiling innocentely. She went to her closet once more, and pulled out some shorts and a red shirt. "Here, this should work.", she said and handed them to me. I walked to her bathroom and put them on. The shirt was evtremely big, but I could fight in it. "Oh! These too!", she said and handed me some shoes. I walked out, and she said, "You look wonderful! Now, your hair!", she pulled me down to sit on the bed, and did my hair into a ponytail. I looked at the dresses beside me. They were gorgeous. We never got to wear things like these on Vegeta-sei. I may, have been a tomboy, but these were beautiful. I looked through them while she did my hair. I picked out a pretty yellow one, with no sleeves. It had white trim, and the skirt flowed out a bit. There was a bow on the front.   
  
"Miss, Bulma, this dress....it's beautiful.", I said.  
  
"Oh! You can have it! I've got enough clothes."  
  
"Do you really mean it?", I said as I sprang up.   
  
"Sure, I'll put it with your things. Oh! You need a room! I'll set one up while you train, okay?"  
  
"Alright!", I said, and I went down to meet Vegeta.  
  
To Be Continued.   
  
A/N: Sry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. R/R R/R R/ R/R R/ R/R R/R R/ R/R R/R /R R/E /R R/R T/ R/R R/ R/ R/R ./T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Cat Lady

NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
Thanks 2 all my reveiwers!!!! Thanks so much!!! ^.^  
  
Cat Lady!!!  
  
  
I skipped down the stairs, my red hair bouncing behind me, and stopped when I reached the bottom. I appeared to be in a kitchen. There was a blonde woman there, humming to herself, as she cleaned dishes. She turned when she heard me.  
  
"Oh, deary, me. You're that girl from outside! Im Bunni Briefs!", she said and hugged me. She sort of frightened me, where were her eyes?!  
  
"I-Im Noshi, nice to meet you.", I said.  
  
"Well, Noshi, you just stay here as long as you like!", she said and went back to her dishes.  
  
I continued down the hall, and took one last look at the cat woman before proceding outside.   
  
Outside, there was a large, turtle shaped building, that read Capsule Corporation, I could feel a large ki emmiting from it. I walked to the door, and tried to open it. I pushed it, nothing happened. I pulled it, wouldn't even budge. Then I ran head on into it, and made a big dent in it. Then in all my frustration, I yelled,   
  
"DAMMIT!", and I ki-blasted it. The door fell down in one big piece, and wire hung down from where it was. Bits of metal fell from the frame and I stepped inside. Prince Vegeta turned to face me.   
  
"Very impressive.", he said. I know this sounds weird, but even though I was only thirteen, I was just about his height. But that was the only likeness. I had red hair, and brown eyes, and a furry brown tail. Wait a minute, where was his tail?!  
  
"PRINCE VEGETA WHERES YOUR TAIL?!", I yelled. I promptly covered my mouth and bowed down.   
  
"Please forgive me, Prince Vegeta.", I whispered.  
  
He grunted in response. "I lost it in a battle, now get up.", he eyed me with an amused smirk and said,   
  
"Show me your strongest attack.", he said. My eyes widened in shock, but this was Prince Vegeta and I had to obey. I walked to the middle of the building, and I closed my eyes. I held my hands as if I were holding a ball, and I concentrated. My ki raced throughout my body, and I concentrated it towards my hands. Blue energy crackled between my hands, and grew into a long blue bow, sparking with energy. I positioned the bow in my hands, and held one of my hands out. A white arrow made of energy appeared, and I positioned it in the bow. I aimed for the wall, and I let it go. It hit the wall with a loud explosion. When I opened my eyes, I was standing on the floor of the building, but there were no walls.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked shocked, but quickly regained his composure. He started to walk over to me, but stopped. A ki. A powerful ki. Freeza's ki. A look a fear came over my face and I ooked toward Prince Vegeta. He looked shocked. He looked towards me, and said,   
  
"Come on."   
  
A/N: Cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ok, see ya! R/R R/ R/R /R /R /R /R /R R/R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
